hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Art/@comment-113.210.2.177-20140922210809/@comment-25188687-20140924160904
@YumiHozuki Art didn't "let people die." Yes, people died in the end. Gasquet died because he got too nosy and couldn't keep his mouth shut, other people died due to Sakuraba's minimum. It's not like Art stood by and idly twiddled his thumbs going "wow look at all that bloodshed" while it was going on. He stood there in the tower and watched, yes, because he had to step carefully or everything would have fallen apart. He was angered by the senseless bloodshed from the Freemums, you could see it on his face. But he couldn't do anything to stop it until the right moment, otherwise he may have ended up killed and then the bloodshed would still continue because he wouldn't have been around to stop it. The Freemums knew about Art's minimum and how it was triggered, so they could easily kill him and leave his corpse to rot. And even with Art's ability to inject minimums into himself, he couldn't have taken on everyone at once. He's not a miracle worker, nor is he invincible. And without the right circumstances to trigger his regeneration minimum, he's also not immortal. Gasquet's death was unfortunate too, but Gasquet brought it upon himself. Art was hurt over it, he cried. And in the end, he killed Ishigami to get back at him for Gasquet. Art couldn't stop Gasquet's death because he'd already branched off to go somewhere else when Gasquet showed up, and Gasquet was already boiled alive when he got back. And since when has anyone in Hamatora done something for other reasons that their own personal interest? Everyone's done shit in the series for their own personal interest, because that's how humans work. Art is human, he makes mistakes. In the end, he atoned for them. He stopped Moral. He stopped the Freemums. He killed Ishigami, he stopped that truck filled with people under the spell of Mamiya's Decadence minimum that was headed for the boundary of Sakuraba's minimum. Art had to calculate the more feasible option, and it looks like he chose the truck since the people in Sakuraba's concert hall weren't in too much danger. The people on the train dying was unfortunate but Art can't have control over EVERYTHING. And even though Art himself went for the truck of people, he set Hajime free so that she could deal with Sakuraba for him since he couldn't be in two places at once. And if Art had chosen to go after Sakuraba first, he may have been caught and detained, which would lead to the truck hitting the barrier and killing the people on it, while Sakuraba would continue to sing. So in the end, I think Art chose the best option with the least damaging outcome. It could have been MUCH worse. After all was said and done in the end, for what Art did, he went to jail and served time like anyone else would have. We don't know how much time he spent in jail. The six month period that passed after him falling off of the building wasn't when he went to jail, that happened AFTER. And from the looks of his hair when he got out, he was in there a fair bit of time to repent for his crimes. Art was mislead, that's why he did all of this. But in the end, thanks to Nice (and Skill), his head was cleared, and he made amends and did what he needed to do. Isn't that enough? What more do you want from him? For someone who "likes" him you certainly do a poor job of showing it.